The Suzuki Family tree
The Family Tree Mercedes Victoria Orisan from 264 BCE-292 BCE(Female) Bria T. Orisan from 287 BCE- Still living(Female) Cassiopeia Orisan from 286 BCE- 123 BCE(Female) Yuki K. Suzuki from 120 BCE- 165 BCE(MALE) Akane S. Suzuki from 155 BCE-190 BCE(Female) Akifumi F. Suzuki from 155 BCE-195 BCE(Male) Hisa A. Suzuki from 179 BCE- 5 AE(Female) Haruko A. Suzuki from 178 BCE-15 AE(Male) Jaxon F. Suzuki from 0 AE- 67 AE(Male) Hina M. Suzuki from 45 AE-125 AE(Female) Riku S. Suzuki from 72 AE- 156 AE(Male) Karia A. Suzuki from 115 AE-186 AE(Female) Hinata A. Suzuki from 155 AE-200 AE(Male) Katsuto J. Suzuki from 178 AE-236 AE(Female) Hiroki H. Suzuki from 211 AE-257 AE(Male) Akito R. Suzuki from 237 AE-287 AE(Male) Eiko M. Suzuki from 251 AE-301 AE(Female) Futoshi A. Suzuki from 274 AE-325 AE(Male) Mariko A. Suzuki from 302 AE-345 AE(Female) Sakura S. Suzuki from 323 AE-378 AE(Female) Hideshi K. Suzuki from 351 AE-411 AE(Male) Ikuyo L. Suzuki from 376 AE- 423 AE(Female) Yuzuru F. Suzuki from 405 AE-463 AE(Male) Mika O. Suzuki from 432 AE-478 AE(Female) Aiko A. Suzuki from 454 AE-545 AE(Female) *'The Youth curse starts to become more active around here*' Hina S. Suzuki from 483AE -645 AE(Female) Yukinori D. Suzuki from 576 AE -623 AE(Male) Wataru A. Suzuki from 598 AE-647 AE(Male) Itsuko K. Suzuki from 628 AE- 697 AE(Female) Yuki T. Suzuki from 652 AE- 967 AE(Male) Mayura K. Suzuki from 653 AE- 706(Female) Otome R. Suzuki from 678 AE -735 AE(Female) Susumu A. Suzuki from 704 AE- 1278 AE(Male) Ryoba E. Suzuki from 1256 AE -1301 AE(Female) Akari S. Suzuki from 1277 AE- 1376(Female) *The First Garmadon-Suzuki War happens around here* Amiko J. Suzuki- 1323 AE-1389 AE(Female) Takero T. Suzuki- 1354 AE- 1401 AE(Male) Kimari A. Suzuki- 1375-1448(Female) Megami Y. Suzuki-1397-1467(Female) Takafumi H. Suzuki- 1426-1478(Male) Satoshi H. Suzuki-1457-1508(Male) Rika S. Suzuki-1489-1556(Female) Rei K. Suzuki-1513-1568(Female) Shinta R. Suzuki-1544-1603(Male) Suzuka R. Suzuki-1578-1798(Female) Reina G. Suzuki-1796-1856(Female) Satoru L. Suzuki-1822-1889(Male) Osamu A. Suzuki-1845-1900(Male) Himari U. Suzuki-1886-1955(Female) Haruto A. Suzuki-1935-1989(Male) Allen Suzuki-1976-2010 Sakura R. Suzuki- 2006-Still living(Female) Taro and Riku Suzuki-1996-Still living(both of them)(Both Males) Amiko N. Suzuki- 2004-Still living Arianne L. Suzuki-2006-Still living Saki O. Suzuki-2003-Still living Notable events Suzuki-Moisson war Garmadon-Suzuki war Atali-Orisan war Facts -The Suzuki Clan was originally the Orisan Tribe -The Suzuki Clan never started any wars, only defended themselves -The Suzuki Clan once worked with Lord Draven -Female Suzuki members usually dont change their last name after marrige Important Characters Mercedes Victoria Orisan- The first Ivory Oni, and the start of what became the Suzuki Clan Cassiopeia Orisan- The only member of the Orisan Tribe to ever change her last name after marrige(She changed it to Suzuki) Bria T. Orisan- The first person to ever have Youth Curse Akari S. Suzuki- One of the 25 Warriors to fight in the Garmadon-Suzuki war Sakura R. Suzuki- The first Suzuki to ever rebel Against the Suzuki Clan I do not own the Moisson Family or Lord Draven, they belong to Master Garmadon102 Category:Timelines Category:Family Trees